


Risk It All

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darkness has been released. Sam and Dean may be facing their most dangerous enemy yet. Suddenly, the Cage is open and Lucifer is free. What could possibly go wrong? Maybe the better question is what will go right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Leap of Faith

The world was going to hell. It was as if the Darkness being released wasn't enough to humor whoever was watching. Someone just had to open the Cage. That's how Sam Winchester just happened to run into Lucifer wandering around near the bunker. Apparently the wards weren't strong enough to cloak them from him completely. 

Now the Winchesters had to deal with two destructive and invincible villains. Of course this would happen. Tuesdays were always the worst. Sam wasted no time in incpacitating the confused fallen angel and dragging him to the bunker's dungeon blindfolded. 

"How did you get out? How did you find us?" Sam growled. "If you're trying to destroy the world, you'll have to get in line."

Lucifer just stared, "I know it's back. You honestly think I don't keep tabs on my oldest enemy? I've missed you, Sam. Is it so hard to believe that I came to help you?"

"Considering that the last time we met you wore me like a suit and tried to end the world, not to mention kill people I cared about, while I was trapped inside my own head forced to watch?" Sam yelled. "Yeah, I don't believe that you escaped the most secure part of Hell to come give me a hand."

"I told you, Sam. I will never lie to you."

Sam slammed the secret door and left Lucifer trapped in the dungeon. His words echoed in Sam's head. The devil was far too persuasive. Anyone who didn't know what he was capable of would have crumbled. Sam Winchester was not so naive. 

"Enjoy your talk with Satan?" Dean chuckled as he took a deep pull of his beer. "Let me guess. He wanted you to say yes so he could 'save us' by 'following destiny' and starting the apocalypse."

"He didn't do anything... he said he came to help," Sam murmured.

"Brainwashing it is then," Dean murmured unamused.

The next day went about the same. Sam and Dean took turns interrogating Lucifer. No matter what they said, he wouldn't change his answer. He was here to help. He didn't know how. He had just come looking for Sam. Frankly, the innocent act was driving Dean crazy.

"Why are you really here you son of a bitch?" Dean growled pulling an angel blade from his belt. "I swear I'll run you through right here."

Lucifer just looked at Sam standing in the doorway, "I will never lie to you, Sam. You were told that I was the one who has guarded the Mark since the dawn of time. You saw what it did to your brother. Do you honestly think I was unaffected by it?"

Dean just turned to look at Sam surprised as Lucifer continued, "I've never claimed to be innocent. I've done things that you consider immoral, but it's not all on me. Do you really think I just decided to throw a temper tantrum because I wasn't dad's favorite anymore? That's hardly a reason to throw away everything I had ever known."

The room went completely silent as that sank in. Dean had gone crazy with the Mark. He had killed. He had been unnecessarily cruel. He had tried to hurt the ones he cared about the most. That was only after being exposed for a short time. What type of effect would millennia of exposure do?

In a lot of ways, Lucifer was like Sam. He was the younger brother who was considered a freak; the one who tried to follow his own path and ended up ostracized for it. He loved his older brother more than almost anything else in the world. Sam had done a lot of evil under the influence of the supernatural. Could Lucifer be a victim of the same thing?''

Making up his mind, Sam waited until Dean was asleep and snuck back to the dungeon. Lucifer seemed to respond best to him. Dean only made him angry.

"Why should I trust you. You're the reason I've lost everything," Sam nearly whispered standing face to face with Lucifer. "My mom, dad, Jess... you used me and turned me into a freak. Everything my brother and I have suffered is because of you."

"I said I wanted you. I didn't tell them to do any of that," he replied steadily. "They took a lot of liberty. I'm sorry. I truly am. Why do you think I tried to annihilate them when I got out the first time? I didn't wait all that time for you just to have you hate me."

There was nothing but honest regret in Lucifer's eyes. Questions popped into Sam's mind. Why had it been so easy to overpower an archangel and lock hi in the basement? Why hadn't he even tried to get away? The questions were clear in his eyes.

"I'm here because I want to be," Lucifer murmured. "I've spent all of eternity waiting for you. I just went about it the wrong way. Let me prove it to you. Let me help."

"How are you possibly going to prove something like that?" Sam replied. "We can't just let you wander around. You're dangerous."

Suddenly, Lucifer was free from his bonds. Sam jumped back and pulled the angel blade from his belt. Angel blade poised, Sam prepared to defend himself.

Lucifer ripped the blade from Sam's hands. He was an almighty warrior. He glowed with an unearthly light and the outline of and enormous pair of wings splayed out behind him. This was it. There was no getting out of it. Sam was going to die. He closed his eyes bracing himself for the pain. A sudden groan from Lucifer had him throwing them open in shock.

Lucifer had plunged the blade into his own chest. He tried to muffle his bloodcurdling screams but to no avail. It was the most horrifying thing Sam had ever heard and then it was simply over. Lucifer was bent over panting with his hands on his knees, a sheen of sweat on his brow, and a glowing bottle laying on the ground beside him. 

"He-here," Lucifer panted as he pushed the bottle into Sam's hands. "I'm human now. I can't hurt anyone. You could easily kill me if you so choose."

"You hate humanity," Sam gaped. "Why become human? Why give your grace to me? You're defenseless."

"I'm taking a leap of faith," Lucifer smiled. "I trust you, Sam. I want you to trust me too. That should settle your qualms. Now can I help?"


	2. Oh, the Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer adjusts to human life and starts trying to pull his weight in the fight against the Darkness.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Dean jibed under his breath.

Sam just sighed and tried to shut his brother up. Human Lucifer was more of a complication than he had imagined. He couldn't do anything on his own. It was Sam's responsibility to take care of him. The change was his fault after all.

If you don't eat, you'll die. Yes, drinking is even more important. No, I will not teach you how to use the bathroom. Figure that out on your own. Explaining that and how to shower was probably the most difficult and awkward thing about his transformation.

Now Lucifer was sitting at the table staring hungrily as Dean, against his will, made enough breakfast for the three of them. Unlike his brother, Lucifer was not addicted to sweets... his vice was meat. It had gotten to the point where Dean would hide the leftovers so Lucifer wouldn't get up in the middle of the night to devour them.

"Is it almost ready?" Lucifer asked as he leaned over Dean's shoulder trying to grab a piece of bacon sizzling on the stove.

Dean angrily slapped his hand away, "Sam, come get your pet. It's getting on my nerves."

"I am not a pet," Lucifer growled. "You are lucky that I'm trying to be good. I have annihilated people for less."

"He's still mad about last time and not used to sharing his meat," Sam said soothingly. "Plus you don't have the best track record. Calm down."

"Dean, stop acting like a baby," Sam shot back. "I know you're not a fan but shouting out these rude little comments isn't helping anything. We need his help."

"What good is he to us without his power?" Dean smirked. "He can't even tie his own shoes without supervision."

Lucifer glared as he cur across Dean, "I, unlike you, learned from my experience with the Mark. I was there last time she was free. I know how she works. We have the advantage."

"Wait, how?" Sam and Dean asked simultaneously.

"How often do you want to destroy yourself and everyone you love on an average day?" Lucifer replied. "The Mark had become a part of both of us. You let her out. She has a special bond with you in particular; you might even say a little crush. In this one situation, you may be the safest person on the planet, Dean Winchester."

Sam just stared flabbergasted. The Darkness liked them? It was weird that the ultimate big bad they were fighting carried a torch for his big brother. Well, girls did always fawn over him.

"She did say that we would never harm each other," Dean said slowly. "She even insinuated that we might help each other."

"I know her," Lucifer replied. "She will come looking for you when she's consumed enough souls to mature. She's drawn to her supposed savior."

"I may not be an angel right now but I have millennia of knowledge," Lucifer said with earnest eyes. "I can help."

Sam just smiled. One thing about humanity that Lucifer had picked up on quickly was puppy eyes. Well, he was supposed to be a great manipulator. That wouldn't change with species.

"You're the one with all of this supposed knowledge," Dean murmured grudgingly. "What are we supposed to do?"

Lucifer seemed overly pleased that Dean was acknowledging him. Since he was a human, or maybe since the Mark was gone, Lucifer seemed almost desperateto prove himself. It reminded Sam of something almost-human Crowley had said.

"I deserve to be loved."

Surely being ostracized and hated by the people you loved would leave a mark. Not to mention the effects of the Mark of Cain. No wonder he had been so dark the last time they had met. John had psychologically scarred Sam and Dean without much outside help of torturous incarceration. Things must have been so much worse for Lucifer. At least Sam and Dean had each other. 

They all just sat there as Lucifer though while he shoveled down the rest of his breakfast. Suddenly, a smile crossed his face and he glanced over at Sam triumphantly.

"I need a pen and paper," he demanded.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as Lucifer's hand flew across the page.

"We're going to need new tattoos," Lucifer replied showing them the paper. 

He had sketched a complicated sigil onto the legal pad. It looked like a cross between tribal nonsense and Enochian.

"It's a necessity," Lucifer clarified with a smirk. "That is unless you want to risk having your soul devoured by that... What did Sam call her? Freaky baby?"

"Fine," Dean growled. "But if this is Enochian for 'kick me' or some other nonsense I'm gonna kick your ass."


	3. Roll with the Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer bond. Lucifer starts learning how to fight.

A few hours later, they returned from the tattoo parlor noticeably sore. Lucifer had the added pleasure of getting an anti-possesion tattoo as well due to his new vulnerability. He did not enjoy the process to say the least.

"You're saying that people do this just for fun and self-expression?" Lucifer asked in shock. "What we did was necessary. What are they, masochists? It's self-inflicted pain."

"Don't be a baby," Dean murmured. "It only hurts for a few days. Aren't you supposed to be a warrior?"

Lucifer just shrugged and went digging through the fridge for leftovers. Dean wasn't as good at hiding them as he thought. A few minutes later, Lucifer appeared with a thick ham sandwich in his hands. 

"You have to admit that humanity's tougher that you thought," Sam chuckled. "Do you have any special insights now that you're merely mortal?"

"Humans are physically weaker than the creatures around them but appear at the top of their known food chain," he replied around his sandwich. "They fight harder to compensate. Their determination turns weaknesses into strengths."

"Did Satan, the almighty hater of humanity, just say something nice about our race?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow before heading to Bobby's."

It was progress. Lucifer wasn't exuding hatred. Dean wasn't throwing intentionally rude comments at Lucifer. Maybe they could actually work together. Frankly, any progress was a miracle.

"Speaking of the whole warrior thing, you should probably learn to fight as a human," Sam called when Lucifer had finished. "We don't know what's going to happen in the battle. You should be prepared."

"Wouldn't that be considered dangerous?" Lucifer asked in confusion. "You didn't think we were just gonna let you die out there, did you?"

That's how Sam and Lucifer ended up sparring all day while Dean was out helping Bobby with a case. Lucifer has experience so he caught on quickly as Sam showed him how to swing, dodge, and protect his weaknesses.

"You're getting the hang of this," Sam said with a grin. "Ready to try it for real?"

Sam easily dodged Lucifer's clumsy swings. He went easy on Lucifer only tapping him instead of hitting full force. Sam kept up a steady banter trying to motivate the mortal fallen angel.

"Come on, man," Sam smirked. "I know twelve year olds who can land a better punch than that. Also they can actually make contact in the first place. Just ask Dean. It wasn't pretty..."

Lucifer huffed in frustration and gritted his teeth. With a resounding battle cry, he lurched forward, faked to the left, and connected his fist with the right side of Sam's jaw so hard that Sam stumbled backwards into the table.

They both froze in shock. In an instant, Lucifer had dashed over and pulled Sam upright.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Lucifer panted frantically. "I guess this mean I'm going back downstairs?"

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked in shock as he tripped Lucifer with a grin. "This is just getting interesting."

Lucifer didn't stand up, "I hurt you. Not the dungeon? I'm assuming that means Dean will kill me when he gets back."

"The whole point of sparring is to try and hit the other person," Sam said suddenly stopping when he saw the dread on Lucifer's face. "You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you did good."

"Look we're not going to hurt you," Sam continued. "You've been different since you came back. Even Dean has noticed. You've been helping us now let me help you. Ready to get back to business?"

That was the last time they really spoke for the next few hours. There was complete silence except for the occasional taunt and the sound of heavy breathing and grunts when a blow made contact.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. 

"Well, that was intense," Lucifer chuckled. "I'm sore but it was worth it."

"About what you said before..." Sam started. "Why were you so sure we would hurt you. I thought you said you trusted me?"

Lucifer just sighed, "I do but you don't trust me. I've been trying so hard to earn it... I thought I destroyed any progress we might have made. I don't want to be enemies."

"We won't be," Sam said softly. "You're just you now, and I'm getting to know that person. I don't know when I'll really learn to trust you but we'll get there. I can feel it."

They were joking around and completely at ease when Dean came back in muttering to himself. He had been gone way longer than he had planned. Being gone all day had been a pain but at least he had stopped to grab takeout.

He stumbled into the kitchen to see his brother and the devil laughing while each holding a frozen bag of peas to their swollen faces.

"Hang on just a minute," he yelled in frustration. "Why am I the only one not allowed to hit anyone?!"

Sam just shrugged while Lucifer chuckled in the background, "When you learn to play nice, you can help with his training. You better hurry if you want in... he's getting pretty good."

"Fine, I'll be nice," Dean grumbled. "Here's dinner. See? Nice."


	4. Welcome to the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets a surprise when he finds Lucifer hanging out with the boys. Team Soulless abridged. Brother bonding and Lucifer discovers Netflix.

Dean was playing nice. So nice, in fact, that he was allowed to help with Lucifer's training. No one who saw the three together would assume that they had once been enemies. Dean was showing Lucifer how to make grilled cheese sandwiches covered in bacon when Cas appeared in a flurry of wings. 

"Sorry I have not been around. The Cage was opened and all of Heaven has been on high alert," Cas sighed. "I did not want to come until I had news-"

At that moment, Cas had glanced up and seen the scene before him. The Winchesters, the almighty hunters that locked Lucifer back in the Cage against all odds, were gathered around the devil teaching him domestic skills. There were no chains on Lucifer. He was roaming free in the bunker protected from all of the things that had been tirelessly searching for him.. including the extremely pissed off angel standing in the doorway.

"You- you assbutts! I have been tirelessly searching for weeks and you're, what did Dean call it, 'playing house' with the devil! I should smite you on the spot," Castiel growled.

"Woah, Cas. Calm down, man," Dean said with his hands in the air. "It's not like we were hiding him from you. We just found him on the side of the road near here."

Cas approached with glowing eyes. A great torrent of wind blew around the bunker sending paper flying into the air. No mattter his feelings for the brothers, Lucifer had to be stopped. Sam and Dean froze. There was nothing they could do against him. He was family after all.

Lucifer stood in front of them with his arms spread protectively, "It was not their fault, brother. Take me back if you must but leave them alone."

Cas jerked back more than a little surprised and his eyes cooled as they locked with his brother's. Sam stepped forward patting Lucifer on the shoulder when he tried to keep Sam safely behind him.

"Cas, he's changed. He's good now." Sam said quietly. "Trust me I should know; I've been in his head before. You saw what the Mark did to Dean... he's had it since the beginning of time. He's been helping us figure out how to fight Amara. For Heaven's sake, Cas, he gave me his grace for insurance. He's on our side."

"That's debatable," Dean said with a wicked smirk. "He's the cause of our new ink I warned him that I'd kick his ass if this said 'kick me' in Enochian. Cas, am I gonna have to kick you brother's ass? He's getting pretty good in a fight but I can still take him."

Lucifer just smirked back at the oldest Winchester. Cas' eyes never left his brother. Everything seemed to line up. Lucifer was human. The markings were something else.

"No, Dean the Enochian is rather innocent in nature," Cas murmured avoiding both Winchesters' eyes in shame. "I, however, know very little about celtic runes."

"Mixing pagan runes with Enochian, really? That's your first act of 'good'? Most angels would consider this blasphemy," Cas groaned. "Well, they say the same thing about the pursuit of free will. I suppose you're doing more good here than you would being locked away. There's no point in taking you back."

Lucifer looked over at the Winchesters with a proud smile. He had protected the boys. Castiel acknowledged that he was doing good. He was free and a part of something. That desperate need to be acknowledged was getting filled.

"Team Free Will abridged?" Sam asked with a laugh. "An ex-blood junky with a scarred soul, an ex-Knight of Hell with a mysterious connection to the Darkness, Mr. Comatose with a Netflix addiction, and the freaking Prince of Darkness human edition... Man, we have issues."

"Welcome to the club, man," Dean chuckled darkly. "It's usually chock full of death. Well, we usually get resurrected so that's a plus."

"Not to nitpick but..." Lucifer smirked confidently. "If you remember correctly, I invented free will so you're the newbies. Welcome to the fall, boys."

To be fair, it was a fall in many's eyes. Choosing one's fate, despite what might already be in the stars, is what had gotten all four of them in some pretty dramatic conflict over the years. Lucifer had been cast out, Castiel was continuously brainwashed or had his memory erased, and Sam and Dean brought on the personal wrath of Fate herself. I guess you could say they were meant for each other. 

"So a Netflix addiction?" Lucifer asked. "I've heard about Netflix but never experience it. You were intending to kill me. How about you show me the ropes and we'll call it even?"

Sam and Dean peeked around the corner eavesdropping on the brothers. Other than the amusement of watching Cas try to explain technology to someone even more clueless about humanity than him, it was nice seeing the two of them bond.

"How about 'The Interview'? There was a lot of controversy around its release," Cas smiled. 'It is about a talk show host, an Asian dictator, and an American intelligence agency. Dean says that this Franco guy does ridiculous comedy. It is supposed to be enjoyable."

Cas and Lucifer were hilarious and mildly disturbing. Comments like "cutting off that limb doesn't create that type of arterial spray" and "why do his subjects assume that he does not use the restroom?" had Sam and Dean giving up on being subtle and plopping down in front of the television with a giant bowl of popcorn.

Lucifer's eyes grew wide when the soldier started "getting it on" with one of the main players. He threw his hands over Castiel's eyes blocking the angel's view.

"Lucifer, stop it," Cas groaned. "You are aware that I have in fact had sexual relations?"

"Shhhhh, little brother," he murmured patting Cas' head. "Maintain your innocence."

"That's not how the pizza man did it," Cas murmured peeking through Lucifer's fingers. "I think he's doing it wrong. Why is he not removing his clothing?"

When the movie was over. Dean jumped up quickly, "Okay, we're all made up now. Ready to actually try and save the world?"

"I don't know if you're serious, Dean Winchester, or trying to avoid explaining why the hell you let my little brother watch porn... and brought him to a brothel! I hear things," Lucifer growled. "Just because he doesn't remember our time together because of that damn Naomi doesn't meant that I'm going to let you corrupt him... if anything that's my job."

"The porn was all on him," Sam chuckled. "He found that on his own. The brothel was because you were going to destroy the world and apparently Cas wasn't allowed to die a virgin. I only caught the story after the fact so I don't know."

The four of them went to work. For once, the forces of Heaven, Hell, and Earth were combined for a greater purpose. Their resources were nearly unlimited. Amara was screwed. It was only a matter of time.


	5. Oh My Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer decides to call in the big guns: the creator himself. Crowley makes a guest appearance creating an impossible result.

They were brainstorming but the ideas were hardly helpful. Every one seemed to revolve around ganking Amara which seemed impossible at the time. Dean was getting frustrated. Frankly, everyone could use a break. The air was permeated with a heavy silence until Lucifer suddenly jerked upright in his seat.

"It seems like the clear solution would be to join forces with Dad," Lucifer said. "Amara is his sister after all. He should know far more about her than we do."

"Reality check. He's gone AWOL," Dean grimaced at him. "All of us have been looking for him since before you tried to end the world. He doesn't exactly want to be found."

Lucifer looked around the table incredulously, "AWOL? You've seen him on multiple occasions. Castiel, did you honestly not recognize his vessel? I would have suggested it earlier but figured there was a reason no one mentioned such an obvious plan."

Before Dean could ask what was going on, Lucifer grabbed his phone off the table and started scrolling through the contacts until he found the one he wanted. He smirked cockily as the others stared at him with a mix of shock and fear for his sanity. The phone rang three times before a tired voice answered on the other end. 

"Hello, Dean. I wondered when you would realize I was still alive. I've stayed true to our agreement no need to worry."

"Hello, Father," Lucifer purred. "I'm sure you're aware of the situation. It's time to get back to work. Apparently another family feud is trying to destroy your creation. You know where we are. See you tomorrow."

"Did you just basically give god orders?" Sam cried. "Is that really a safe thing to do?! I've heard the term 'cruel and wrathful god' used more than once."

"Well, Sam," Lucifer smirked. "It didn't stop you from threatening him last time you met."

"That is impossible," Cas gaped. "How can that man be Father."

Cas was frozen in shock and Lucifer refused to explain just who he was talking about. Thinking fast, Dean dove towards Lucifer and liberated his phone. He and Sam were dumbfounded as they read the nae on the caller ID.

"Son of a bitch," Dean murmured back. "The prophet who decided to spill all of our secrets to the world is supposed to be the almighty?"

"Wait a second," Sam cried. "God is the one who set me up with an obsessive fanatic?! She held me captive, forced love potion down my throat, and made me marry her!"

The room was silent. No one knew what to do or think. They had searched everywhere for god and been unsuccessful. Now to learn he was hanging around writing extremely personal books about their lives when the world was in danger was too much.

Cas seemed to wake up as the others froze, "I have heard that humans react well to physical exertion during times of stress. Perhaps you should continue training while we wait."

They all agreed. Lucifer had finally advanced enough in skill, and trust, to graduate to weapons training. Now that he was used to his human body., his warrior skills were starting to resurface. He was a soldier of Heaven after all. 

The boys all took turns sparring with him. Cas was last in line and the Winchesters stopped to watch just how far Lucifer had come. His grace on the battlefield was surreal. Castiel was on the ground in an impossible situation within five minutes. Lucifer removed the blade resting against his little brother's throat and helped him from the floor.

"Come on, Luce," Sam chuckled. "That performance definitely deserves a reward. Burgers, Dean?"

"Fine. I'll cook if you do the dishes," Dean laughed. "It's only fair."

Lucifer's hopeful expression made Sam's argument catch in his throat. It was funny, but they all suddenly, without any discussion, stopped calling Lucifer by his given name. It was laden with accusations and pain from the past. The easy familiarity he head with them made Lucifer smile peacefully. He was lost in thought when Castiel caught his eye.

"Peace suits you, brother," Cas said with a small smile.

"Crowley has to be getting tired of the soul sucking brat," Dean suddenly spoke up as they dug into their burgers. "Should we summon him up after lunch?"

Lucifer was far from happy with the idea and Sam looked pretty nervous as well. Dean didn't seem to notice. He started the ritual secretly hoping the demon would wet himself when he saw Lucifer.

"Are you bloody kidding me! After everything you think you can just summon me up on a whim," Crowley growled. "I don't forgive that easily."

Crowley's eyes glowed red as he stalked across the room. Before anyone could react, Sam was thrown across the room hitting the wall with a resounding thud. He was pinned and helpless.

"Did you honestly think you could try to kill me and get away with it?!" Crowley growled. 

Lucifer was livid and overcome with the desperate need to protect Sam. He strode forward blocking Crowley's path. His eyes glowed a fierce blue and the outline of an enormous pair of wings threw the room into shadows. The silence was tangible. Lucifer's voice rang with a holy vengeance. 

"You will not harm Sam Winchester," Lucifer growled. "You are not welcome here. If you ever try to harm him again, I will rip you apart layer by layer. Understand?"

Lucifer shoved a blade deep into Crowley's shoulder before releasing his grip. The blood pouted freely from the deep wound. Lucifer's face was sheer protectiveness. In that moment, he slightly resembled the oldest Winchester.

"That will serve as a reminder. Leave before I make good on my promise," Lucifer spat. "I'm trying this thing called mercy. Don't stick around to see how long my resolve lasts. YOU DO NOT HURT PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!"

Crowley was gone in a poof of smoke and Lucifer was bent over panting with his hands resting on his knees. When he finally caught his breath, he ran over to make sure Sam was okay. He was met by three pairs of incredulous eyes.

"You-your wings. You had your wings," Sam stammered pulling the bottle of grace from his person. "Your eyes changed too. How is that possible? Your grace is right here..."

"What gives?" Dean's face was suddenly suspicious. "Have you been playing human all this time to fool us?"

"My wings? I'm human. They're gone," Lucifer whispered. "I haven't felt them since that day... until just now. What is happening?"

"Dean, it would be pretty stupid to hide his true power from us for some big plot then reveal it to save me," Sam pointed out.

"Sorry. That was stupid and insensitive," Dean replied. 'But you have to admit it sounds pretty suspicious."

"Of course," Lucifer conceded. "I would have thought the same in your place."

In all of the drama, no one had noticed the scrawny man walk into the bunker and take a seat at the kitchen table. He had just sat there with his feet propped up taking in the events as they went down. All eyes flew towards him as he spoke.

"He hasn't been lying. His grace simply reacted," Chuck said with a small smile. "Sam Winchester was not meant to be your vessel, Lucifer. I never wanted that war to happen in the first place. Michael has a cleansing kick... I guess that's where you picked it up."

"Why- How is that possible?" Sam asked. "Why would me being in danger make his grace work?"

Chuck placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "That irresistible draw you feel, that connection, is something far more complicated. You two are both halves of the same whole: soul-mates. Your grace sensed the danger to your other half and your fierce need to protect him. It compensated." 

There was complete silence. Everyone stared at Chuck with wide eyes and mouths agape. The silence went on for a good fifteen minutes before Chuck broke it.

"If I realized it was so entertaining over here, I would have told you who I was ages ago," Chuck chuckled.


	6. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer try to process that they're soulmates. Tension is high with Chuck suddenly deciding to get involved with affairs. Castiel discovers the wonders of shipping.

"Earth to Sam. Luce?" Dean waved his hand in front of their faces. "Come on, guys. Cut it out."

Ever since the soulmate bomb had been dropped, Sam and Lucifer would just stare at each other. It was like they were trying to see into the other's soul. Not only was it mushy and distracting but it also made panning an attack rather difficult.

Chuck was staying in the bunker. That caused its share of drama too. Lucifer was less than pleased with him to say the least. There were some serious abandonment issues there. Cas didn't know what to think. He fluctuated between blatant disbelief and wide-eyed awe.

Dean turned away from his brother just to see Cas in a similar situation, "No, man. They've already cornered the market on awkward staring. You can decide who and what he is after we gank the soul sucking bitch."

"That's my sister," Chuck groaned. "Show a little respect."

"You- just don't," Dean growled. If you're who you say you are, you've got some nerve. We needed you, the world needed you, and you couldn't be bothered to show up to work. Someone like that doesn't get any respect."

"That's fair... I had my reasons, Dean," Chuck sighed tiredly. "I didn't just decide to take a vacation."

"Tell that to the people who died in the almost apocalypse," Dean snarled. "Tell that to all of your angels that were thrown from Heaven. Hell, climb down into the Cage and tell Michael and Adam! Excuses are useless when everyone knows that you could have stopped all of it. No one had to suffer or die. Well, you said you were a cruel god."

"Can we stop yelling and actually try to save the world? I'm all for teaming up on the old man, but we have more important things to do," Lucifer smirked. 

Dean was still livid but let it go. The drama had at least brought everyone back to their senses.

"Okay, Luce," Sam smiled. "What now?"

"Ask him," Lucifer motioned towards Chuck with a grimace. "That's why I'm putting up with being in the same room as him. For the greater good... being good is hard."

"We trap her. Dean has to do it," Chuck murmured. "She trusts him. Lucifer and I should be able to do something about her then. I want her taken alive if possible."

Lucifer and Dean just looked at each other. Sam couldn't help laughing when he noticed their expressions. They were exactly the same: hands in their pockets, shoulders hunched, eyes annoyed, and looking sideways at each other.

"What are you laughing at?" Dean turned sharply. "Something funny?"

"Dude, you guys are way too alike," Sam laughed. "You even had the exact same reaction."

"You do realize that you just compared your brother with your soulmate," Cas squinted in confusion. "I believe that those are considered separate ship."

"Castiel... you didn't," Lucifer blanched.

"The internet is an interesting place," Cas smiled. "There were many prophecies with so called 'ships'. Many prophet foresaw this reality. I believe it is called Samifer."

"Now you've got my brother reading fanfiction? Not cool," Lucifer sighed. "Hmmm... Samifer. I like the sound of that. Find anything good, Cas?"

Everyone froze as the brothers went off to exchange links. Apparently Lucifer hadn't had much else to do in the Cage.

"Um, Luce? Don't we have more important things to do?" Sam hedged.

"Nope," Lucifer smiled. "We can't strike until she comes for Dean. She won't show herself until she's matured. Come read some Samifer with me."

"Do not read anything with me in it," Dean yelled across the room. "I mean it. I'll cut off your meat supply."

"Castiel, smut is unacceptable," Lucifer shouted as Cas ran out with the laptop. "Maintain your innocence."

"Dean, is this physically possible?" Cas asked shoving the laptop in Dean's face. "I didn't know the human body was capable of that type of flexibility.:

"No homo! I'm not reading that," Dean yelled and made a run for it.

"But Dean... Sam said to ask you," Cas yelled as he chased after him and Sam and Lucifer chuckled from the doorway. 

Chuck smiled as everything went down. He couldn't tell the Winchesters, or his children for that matter, that this is why he had disappeared. This, right here, couldn't have happened if everything had been averted.

Hardships shape people. Loss changes perspective. They had to develop on their own. Together the four of them were unstoppable... and far more safe. They deserved that much. They'd been through more than most.

"Team Free Will abridged," he chuckled to himself. "Couldn't have named it better myself."


	7. Power and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer fights when they try to give his grace back. Sam and Luce bond. Major fluff.

"We need to talk about something important," Chuck said clearing his throat. "Lucifer needs his grace if our plan is going to work."

"He seems to be capable of-" Dean started before Lucifer cut him off. "Not happening."

Everyone stared at the mortal angel in shock. He had hated humanity to the point that he had tried to destroy it. He was only human now as a gesture to earn Sam's trust. It never crossed their minds that he might want to be human.

"I like being human," Lucifer said placing a hand on Sam's shoulder from behind. "They trust me like this. Also the sense of taste is to die for. You can't make me take it back," he added sticking his tongue out at his father.

"Well, apparently we'll be dead if you don't take it back," Dean groaned.

"Brother, this seems important to the plan," Cas sighed. "It is implausible to stay human if it means that all of humanity will die."

Amidst the chaos, Sam squeezed Lucifer's hand on his shoulder gently, "We've still got time until Amara shows up. We can look for another way. Even if there isn't one, he doesn't have to change now."

Sam headed towards the library to bury his head in a pile of books. So far no luck. The Men of Letters had volume after volume on confused gender werewolves but not a single word on the biggest bad to grace the planet. Typical. He jumped as the sound of a chair scraping beside him knocked him from his reverie.

"Let me help," Lucifer smiled slightly as he reached for a few books. "It's easier when you don't have to stop to translate half of it. There are benefits to being as old as dirt, literally."

"About before," Sam murmured putting his book down. "You don't have to worry about trust. You've earned it, grace or not. Don't let that hold you back. Nothing changes between all of us."

"Oh, Sam," Lucifer whispered sadly. "Things change whether it's intentional or not. Power changes everything; power and fear."

They went silent as they scoured through the world's greatest collection of lore and records. Sam and Lucifer were buried in books and entire day and the only thing that came of it was an impending sense of dread.

It was nearly two AM when Sam spoke up, "It's late and you're hardly conscious. Let's hit the sack and try again in the morning-well later today."

"I have heard that exhaustion does cause complications," Lucifer moaned as he stretched.

Lucifer groaned as he got back up to use the restroom. Bodily function were the negative effect of food. The bunker was always silent at this time of night. Castiel had discovered headphones so his Netflix addiction didn't disturb the mere mortals who required sleep.

It was always silent. Except tonight. The sound was quiet but definitely not his imagination. It was the sound of a whimper he had gotten used to in the Cage. Something was wrong with Sam.

Lucifer pushed the bedroom door open and walked over to the shaggy-haired hunter's bed. His sheets were tangled and soaked with sweat. He bit his lip to muffle his voice but the whimpers still escaped. His face was screwed up in pain and blood was starting to drip from where his teeth worried his lip. Sam Winchester was terrified. 

Lucifer was terrified. He had only seen Sam like this under the terror of the Cage; the place where your worst nightmares became reality. He sat down on the edge of the hunter's bed and placed a comforting hand on Sam's cheek. His eyes opened full still full of fear. 

"It's okay, Sam," Lucifer whispered. "I'm here. It was a dream. You're okay."

"I-It was so real," Sam trembled. "It was a dream? I need to do some research."

"You need sleep, Sam," Lucifer whispered gently stroking Sam's cheek. "You're the one who taught me just how necessary it is for humans."

Sam was quiet but clearly worked up. His pupils were dilated and his breathing was shallow. Lucifer continued to stoke his cheek comfortingly but to no avail.

"Give it back," Lucifer whispered looking deep into Sam's eyes. "Let me help."

"What?" Sam's eyes grew impossibly wider. "We stayed up most of the night trying to find a way around that. Why would you just take it now?"

"You're worried. That's what you were dreaming about, wasn't it?" Lucifer murmured. "If I take it, we have a working plan. You can go back to sleep, and I can keep the nightmares away."

"What about you?" Sam whispered. "You said that you wanted to stay this way. You were afraid that things would change."

"Power and fear changes everything," Lucifer smiled a strangely gentle smile. "With power, I can take away your fear. What kind of soulmate would put a preference over their mate's needs? Give it back."

"What about you?" Sam repeated and Lucifer stroked his cheek again before whispering. "I'll watch over you. For once, I'll follow my father's plan."

A newly archangel Lucifer reached out to put Sam into a dreamless sleep when Sam caught his wrist and pulled him further onto the bed, "Not yet. Stay with me."

Lucifer was happy to be an angel again as he looked at his soulmate's sleeping face. He was allowed to stay here and sleep wouldn't interrupt the moment. He had done the right thing. At this moment the world was better off, Sam was better off, because he was there. Maybe the change that was coming would be for the better. Tonight was certainly a step in the right direction.


	8. Battle Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys find out that Lucifer is an angel again. Plans are made for the final showdown.

"Hey, Luce," Dean called. "Bacon!"

"I don't believe sharing will be an issue anymore," Lucifer said dryly as his eyes flashed and the outline of an enormous pair of wings splayed out behind him. "I'm not exactly human anymore."

"You were quite adamant about remaining human yesterday," Cas replied with squinted eyes and a tilt of his head. "What changed in the last fifteen hours?"

"I decided to actually obey the rules for once. Don't make a big deal out of it," Lucifer sighed. "Dreaming was nice, but I think I prefer watching someone dream."

"Dreamless sleep, remember?" Sam blushed slightly.

"So your becoming human has something to do with watching Sammy sleep?" Dean mumbled. "That or that was the most awkward small talk I've ever heard."

"It was a very touching moment, poetic even," Chuck smiled lightly, "I'm very proud."

Everyone turned to look at Chuck. Cas just seemed mildly puzzled. Dean had an eyebrow raised and extremely inappropriate thoughts running through his head. Sam looked like he had just realized he was naked in front of a crowd. Lucifer just looked offended. After a moment of incredulous silence, Lucifer finally spoke up.

"Omniscience sucks," he grumbled as he stalked off to the library. "Even humans are allowed the illusion of privacy."

"That was probably a bad move considering," Chuck shrugged. "I couldn't help it, though. He's come so far."

"Now that Luce is supercharged again, you gonna clue us in on the plan?" Dean grumbled.

"It's far too complicated to explain easily," Chuck sighed. "Need to know basis. Better get the ball rolling now."

They watched as Chuck slid out of his chair and headed towards the library. Lucifer could be heard putting just a little too much strength into his temper tantrum.Needless to say, something was broken... Actually, probably a lot of somethings. After a moment, Chuck popped his head back around the door.

"What are you waiting for?" he grimaced at Sam. "We're waiting on you."

"What-so I'm not good enough to hear the secret plan but he is?" Dean scowled.

"Unless you want mass chaos and very little work done, I'm going to need Sam," Chuck sighed in irritation. "If you remember correctly, Lucifer has only obeyed me once in the last few millennia... and it had absolutely nothing to do with me."

"I don't mean to be harsh, but why would he listen to you?" Sam replied roughly. "From what I've heard, you didn't give him much of a chance to make things right. Just eternal damnation for freewill."

Everyone went silent. Chuck felt a mix of anger and guilt. Had the punishment fit the crime? If he had tried to make Lucifer understand instead of locking him up, would things have turned out differently? No one had noticed Luce coming into the room.

"Come on, Sam," he smirked. "We've got a lot of work to do if we're going to single handedly save the world from damnation. Was it this hard fighting me?"

"Pretty much," Sam smiled slightly as the tow of them left the room. "Thanks for last night by the way. It was nice to see that side of you."

"It was nice to be needed," Lucifer's face softened. "Thank you for not looking at me differently because of what I am now."

Planning went smoothly after that. Chuck sketched out the sigils they would need: one to incapacitate her and another to seal her away. The latter was far more complicated than the original. It looked like the Mark of Cain on steroids.

The other part was far more difficult. Dean would have to b bait and follow the plan to a tee or all would be lost. He would have to bear another sigil and have a weapon of a particularly difficult to find metal: Empyrean steel. Chuck had been searching for it since the beginning.

Everything was almost ready for their showdown. The plans were made, Dean, Chuck, and Lucifer were freshly inked, and the weapon was made. 

"Amara is unaware that Lucifer is free," Chuck smiled slightly. "That's some of the best news we could get right about now. We'll make her think that Sam has gone to speak to Lucifer in the Cage. She'll sense Dean's vulnerability and come for him then."

Dean was more than a little apprehensive of the plan. It had never been done before and there were dozens of variables they couldn't control. If one single thing went wrong, they were all done for. It all boiled down to one thing. Did they trust each other? The plan was complicated but realistic. Magic had a way of working itself into these types of situation. If you can't depend on your family, the creator himself, and the newly reformed archangel soulmate of your brother, who can you trust?

This is the moment they've been waiting for. The day that decides whether they all live or die. In a day in the life of a Winchester, it was common as breathing which is probably a reason to be frightened. It was time to risk it all.


	9. Risk and Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the final showdown. Dean fights against his "bond" with Amara. Sam and Lucifer get a bit fluffly.

Everyone was nervous. Dean paced. They were about to lure the biggest ad they knew, which is pretty bad considering that the Prince of Darkness was on their side, into a trap so complicated that there were a million different ways for it not to work. All of humanity rested on their shoulders. Again.

"Are you ready?" Chuck asked looking around at their worried faces. "This is going to work as long as we all believe. Omniscient being, remember?"

The tension made them break into a chorus of chuckles before finally refocusing on the task at hand. Amara was going down. That or they would probably all die tonight. Well, it's not like it hadn't happened before.

"Sam, can I talk to you," Lucifer murmured quietly motioning towards the library. 

"Of course," Sam replied trying to push down the fear knotting his stomach as he followed his soulmate out of the room. 

"It's going to be okay. I won't let her hurt you," Lucifer nearly whispered gently touching Sam's face. Sam relaxed slightly and leaned into the touch. "This plan will work. Even I have faith and that's saying something. Relax."

"What-" Sam started before he was cut off. "If my grace is usable through our bond, do you honestly think I can't sense your fear? My senses have only sharpened since my grace was returned."

They were silent as they looked into each other's eyes. Without a single word, they both understood what the other needed. Suddenly, they were wrapped in each other's arms. Neither had felt so safe in a long time. 

"This is sweet and all but last time I checked we have a job to do," Dean sighed from the doorway. "No chick flick moments. Everyone can get all mushy after we gank this bitch."

Lucifer just chuckled as he released all of Sam but his hand. They headed back to finish their preparations. In the next few hours there would be the moment of truth. No matter what, Amara had to go.

"You misunderstand my purpose on earth," Amara nearly purred as she closed in on a helpless Dean. "He forced my hand. My issue is with my brother not his creation. I see the weariness in you eyes, the mistrust. I don't blame you. It's amazing how long the propaganda can spread."

Dean played along keeping her busy. Each word him him hard. His pupils began to dilate. She was like a drug: balm to his scarred soul. He had trouble resisting her. He had to hold out. What good is a trap if the bait can't play its part?

"What if there were no rules? No pain? No prayer? Just bliss. That feeling you have when you're with me for everyone forever." Amara murmured.

"What is it exactly that you want? When you make this world of bliss and peace, what's in it for you?" Dean fought his urge to give in as he threw that back at her.

"What I deserve," her smile was both calm and full of ice. 

"Which is?" he asked before her face grew more sure and she answered, "Everything."

Dean was starting to lose it. She had some king of hold over him that he couldn't control. He took one last stab at resistance. Literally, he tried to stab her with the blade concealed at his side. The blade shattered into a million pieces.

"You had to know that was pointless. I know you're a warrior and your instinct is to resist but I can't be resisted." she moved even closer to him. "This is the future, the inevitable result of our first meeting. What you've been feeling since that moment. What we both felt. That we're bonded. You're the one that set me free."

"No, that was an accident," he panicked as she got closer and his control crumbled further.

"It was destiny. You bore the Mark. I am the original Mark. You and I will be together."

"No, no that's not going to happen," he said but his face was clearly full of defeat; he didn't have the strength to try again.

"It's so simple, Dean. We will become one. Why wouldn't you want that?" she whispered cupping his face.

He was gone. Her lips were on his, and he couldn't fight back even if he wanted to. He was letting Chuck down. He had ruined everything. The world was going to end, and he was playing tonsil hockey with the reason why. The angels stormed over with their ultimatum, but Amara was not afraid. Dean tried to call them off.

"Why ever would I submit to anything of god's creation? Tell your master to come fetch me himself," Amara smirked with a genteel air down at the smoldering remainder of the angels' vessels."

"What have you done?" Dean seemed shocked out of his trance. "It's coming. They will smite you."

"Maybe now he'll hear me," she said positively bursting with confidence.

"I've always heard you, Mar," Chuck nearly whispered but his voice grew in volume with each word. "But this can't go on. You can't just come in and destroy them. We're not children and they're not my toys. They're people, Mar, and they don't deserve this."

Angels were gathered around ready to strike down their enemy. The sky glowed as the beam began to charge. They must have felt encouraged by the presence of their father. The glow had increased until the mere sight of it could probably cause blindness. Sam and Dean didn't risk it.

"You don't understand, do you?" Amara smiled. "I was the beginning, and I will be the end. I will be all that there is."

"Someone wasn't listening at church," Chuck murmured as he started to emit a strange light. "It is the light that vanquishes the Darkness. I'm truly sorry, baby sister."

Dean looked in shock as the same glow began to come from both his and Lucifer's bodies. The new ink, he finally realized, was where it came from. The pieces of the broken dagger glowed with the same light. Chuck had said that Empyrean steel was a crucial part of the plan...

"It's over, Amara," Chuck said sadly. "This is why I haven't revealed myself. I have been preparing for this moment. I've won. You will not be the end. You will be a prisoner of the light for as long as you are the Darkness."

At that moment, the angels' light struck her. She didn't even flinch at first. That was until the light was caught in the pattern surrounding her. The light came from above, the shards at her feet, and the three beings standing around her in a triangle formation. Sam began to recite a complicated Latin incantation, and she began to scream. The light grew impossibly brighter then she was gone. They were thrown to the ground from the blowback.

Sam looked up breathless, "Did we- is she-?"

Lucifer's face lit up in a smile full of pure happiness without a single hint of sarcasm, "Yes, she's gone. She can never walk the earth again unless father commands it. You're safe."

"Wait a second!" Dean cried. "How did this work. I messed up. She got to me. What happened?"

Lucifer smiled wickedly now, "We knew you wouldn't be able to resist dear old aunty. She ahold of your soul. That's not possible to resist. Just like she said."

Dean looked confused so Chuck jumped in, "That was part of the plan, Dean. By initiating the kiss, she gave consent. In order to make you hers, she opened a part of herself, It weakened her defenses. Why do you think crossroad demons seal their deals with a kiss? The magic has so much less resistance that way."

"And, what, you didn't have the time to explain that this was the plan?" Dean scowled.

"It had to be convincing or she wouldn't believe," Chuck answered. "You would never willingly give up without a fight. You forget that she was a part of you once."

"That's still a dick move." he growled back.

"It sounds like my 'vacation time' is up," Chuck chuckled lightly. "It's time I return home. There has been enough chaos there to last a few millennia."

They all wanted to know what happened next. Cas had been gone the entire battle. Now Chuck was gone. Something had happened to Amara, but she was apparently still alive.

"Father now carries the new Mark," Lucifer murmured noticing their confused faces. "He has become her own personal Cage. He told me that he would use this opportunity to try and teach her."

"Why?" Sam gaped and Lucifer place a hand on his shoulder. "Something you said. All I needed was to find you to realize what I did was wrong. She will be given a chance to learn how to be a person instead of lording over them. Maybe she'll find the one who will turn her into something worth saving. You gave him hope. You gave me hope."

"Where was Cas this time around?" Dean groaned. "Last apocalypse he mostly stood on the sidelines or the other side. This one he skipped entirely. What's his deal?"

"Wait, why didn't Chuck just use the Cage instead of becoming one?" Sam suddenly realized.

No one had a chance to answer. The sky was suddenly like fire as it was once again engulfed in light. This light, however, was red, and covered the entire sky. Lucifer fell to the ground holding his head. His face was pure shock. 

"That's why," he choked out pointing up at the sky. "That Cage is gone. Your brother and Michael are now safe. That was why Castiel was gone: father must have sent him with the power to destroy it. They all know now. They know what we did. I'm not banished anymore. I'm really free."

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Sam hardly spoke over a whisper.

"I'm not fallen," Lucifer smiled and his wings flashed behind him as perfect as they were before the fall, "I'm a real angel again."

The three of them smiled as Castiel landed beside the. The news was out. The Winchesters, a rebellious angel, and the most infamous angel of all had found god. They found him and helped him imprison the monster from all of their nightmares. They risked everything, and it paid off better than they could have imagined.

"Dean, I have heard that there is an extremely powerful demon wrecking havoc in the Northern Peninsula," Cas said with a hint of urgency in his voice. "She was the second in existence, nearly as powerful as Lilith herself."

Lucifer just smirked, "No rest for the wicked, huh? Let's go clean up this mess." 

Dean just sighed and brushed the dirt from his jacket. They all climbed into the car. Sam climbed into the back with Lucifer and Cas sat shotgun. The wind blew through their hair thought the open windows as they headed off on yet another case.

"No doubt, ending are hard, but then again, nothing ever really ends, does it?" Chuck smiled as he plugged his laptopt cord into the outlet and started the next chapter in their adventure.


End file.
